


Little Details

by lil_1337



Category: Shelter (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe tries to sort through the changes in his friendship with Zach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

Gabe had never been accused of being subtle. He was a ‘what you see is what you get’ kind of guy and he liked it that way. Uncomplicated and fun was his preferred way for life to be. Give him a surf sesh, a cold beer, and some pussy and all was right with his world. He hated when things got weird and messy, it made him feel off balance. But that was what the weekend had turned into, one epic helping of what the fuckery that just did not end.

He didn’t care that Zach was gay or even that he was dating Shaun, though that added to the layers of weirdness. More than anything, Gabe was hurt that no one had said a word while all this shit was going down. He and Zach were supposed to be bros. Best friends who were family and yet he was the last one to know. It just added to the sense that he was no longer a part of things in what used to be his world. Like when he was paddling out and there was a great wave he could see, but couldn’t get to in time to ride. Fuck, he hated that.

Zach or Shaun would say it was a feeling of disconnection or alienation, but to Gabe it just came down to feeling left out and unimportant. No matter what you called it he still hurt like a mother fucker. Yeah, Zach was going through some tough times figuring out who he was, but this whole self realization thing wasn’t a walk in the park for Gabe either. The world around him was changing too fast and he was scared to admit it would be much too easy to lose himself in the endless parties and cheap weed that permeated Santa Barbara.

He needed Zach to help ground him and remind him that life was more than that. It was about work, struggle, and most of all caring about other people. Gabe knew he had and still led, a sheltered, privileged life, but he’d tried to be generous with the things he had and despite his ongoing insult war with Zach he didn’t see himself as better. He hated that things had to change and that Zach had all, but told him to fuck off at the diner. Most of all he hated this hollow ache in his chest.

It was enough to make a bro break down like a little girl and cry.


End file.
